Merline One-Shots
by NarutoGirlxxx
Summary: Just a bunch of Merlin One-shots
1. The Pain in My Heart

**#3000words**

 **Author's Note: I just thought I would see how this would turn out and if anyone was interested in reading it...please let me know what you think - Jayne**

 **Merlin POV**

I silently followed behind Arthur, Leon, Eylan, Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival on this sudden hunting trip. I don't know why but Arthur told me all of a sudden that he's going hunting with the knights and I'm going as well but what confused me was when Arthur was telling me he wasn't looking me in the eyes like he normally would, for the last few days him, Gwen and the knights have been watching me a lot especially when they think I'm not paying attention and it's making me very nervous. I think back on the last few days I can't remember doing anything out of the usual. Arthur is now King and he has started to allow some druids into Camelot so my job is nearly done but what I'm worried about is what happens to me when it's over, would I have a place with them or would I have to leave

All these thought is what's keeping me up at night, I know Lancelot is worried and he's often asked me why haven't I revealed myself to Arthur since he's more open to magic than his father but no matter what he or Gauis may say I still refuse to reveal myself mainly because I'm afraid, afraid to see the betrayal in his eyes well in all of them if I'm being honest. I finally found a place to belong and I don't want to lose that **'Merlin'** I looked up startled **'Lancelot'** I nodded I know what he wants to talk about **'are you alright** ' he asked quietly I feel bad that he's worried about me so I place one of my cheeky smiles ' **yes why shouldn't I be** ' I replied feeling my heart break even more but I want to remember the last few days with them all, half an hour later we had stopped and when I actually looked around I realised we were close to the Lake of Avalon

I haven't been able to get away from Camelot in awhile to come here, this is the only place that I can truly be at peace and be myself I think Lancelot knows what this place means to me because he keeps looking at me with concern in his eyes I gave a little shook of my head so he doesn't make it a big deal and one of the others find out. I slowly got the camp site ready with Lancelot and Percival while Arthur and the others went hunting, getting the camp site ready went quicker than usual with Percival's help but it was also extremely quiet like no-one knew what to say. I needed to get away for a while so I announced I'll get some fire wood and without letting them reply I walked off why is everyone so quiet lately I thought worried that something was wrong

When I had enough fire wood I stopped at the lake even though this place holds one of the saddest parts of my life it also brings me peace whenever my destiny gets to much for me to bare. I wish I could tell them so I could make them understand how I feel but I knew they would never trust me again I was so lost into my thoughts that I didn't notice anyone approaching me until I felt the magic in the air and when my eyes became in focus I was staring at the one girl I would always love **'Freya'** I whispered longingly she giggled ' **hello my love'** she replied smiling softly I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tight **'how long do we have'** I asked in a quiet voice ' **not long but I needed to see you, I could feel your pain'** she answered gently stroking my arm as we watch the beauty of the lake

 **Arthur POV**

I couldn't help but be wary of merlin ever since I discovered his magic it's like he's a different person, not the bubbling idiot that we know and love but he was no is my best friend how could I not know this about him why did he keep it a secret, was he using me to bring magic back or is he truly my friend and most of all when did he start to practice magic. There is so much I don't know and that's why I decided to tell the knights about what I know, I made sure to not tell Lancelot he seems to be more closer to merlin than the others even though Gwaine is as well it's like Merlin and Lancelot has an understanding between them so I'm wondering does Lancelot know about merlin's magic and if he does since when and why didn't he say anything

He knows how we have felt about magic but since I learned the truth of my birth I can't help but feel partially responsible of the purge, if I wasn't born then my mother wouldn't have died and my father wouldn't of killed so many people just because they have magic. I can understand why he hasn't said anything because if he did he would of been killed the moment he admitted it but why couldn't he tell me, I wasn't like my father at least they would of been heard but I can think of a few times were I have killed magic users especially druids and since I have become king and my father has taken a step down I have let magic users back into Camelot only those who practice evil magic will be executed. That's why I decided on this hunting trip I want him to tell me but whenever I think he's going to he changes his mind, the other really strange thing is whenever I see druids and merlin is with me they bow but they don't seem to be bowing to me but to merlin could he really be important to the druids enough for them to bow too

I left with the knights only leaving Percival with Lancelot and Merlin at the camp site so we could hunt and to see if Percival could get them to talk but when we got back to the camp site and noticed that everything is done but merlin wasn't in sight I was worried ' **were is merlin'** I asked the two knights I could see Percival giving a slight shook of his head meaning he didn't learn anything but when I looked at Lancelot he looked worried **'he left to get fire wood but that was awhile ago** ' he muttered looking out into the forest ' **I'll go and look for him'** he said then quickly got ready I frowned a little **'we will all go, if he's in trouble at least it's better with more people'** I ordered making the others nod but I could also see the curiosity in their eyes ' **right Sire'** he answered but you could see he didn't want us to go after merlin

We left and split up into pairs I decided Lancelot should come with me since he seems to know were merlin is so I followed him without a sound and what I found made me stop breathing merlin was next to the lake lost in his thoughts but what worried me was the women walking towards him I grabbed my swords ready to defend merlin but I was stopped by Lancelot **'what are you doing, he could be getting attacked'** I hissed I realised the others were behind me and were slowly coming to were me and Lancelot was they too went to grab their swords but was stopped by Lancelot's voice **'don't, if that is who I think it is she would never hurt merlin or anyone for that matter'** he whispered in a low voice **'Freya** ' I heard merlin whisper and was that longing in his voice the women giggled **'hello my love'** she replied with love in her voice and eyes

The minute she said that merlin had his arms wrapped around her waist and I don't think he wants to let go ' **how long do we have'** I heard the sadness in merlin's voice I looked at Lancelot a question in my eyes but all he did was shook his head, the other knights came closer and saw the scene in front of us their eyes widened in shock before they too sat in silence to see what will happen **'not long but I needed to see you, I could feel your pain'** the girl Freya answered I frowned why was merlin in pain **'my love why haven't you told Arthur about your magic'** she whispered but we all heard her I saw the shocked look on everyone's faces except Lancelot's so my theory was right he did know **'I'm afraid'** my heart broke by the fear in my friends voice and by the look on the others faces theirs as well **'my love you have nothing to fear from the young Pendragon, he's your friend'** the girl who obviously loves merlin stated

 **'Freya I don't fear him but I do fear of losing him'** he paused before he continued **'well to be honest I fear of losing them all, I finally found a place were I belong secretly protecting the king while being his friend even though he would never admit it'** he chuckled sadly ' **I don't want to feel alone anymore Freya all my life I have been afraid of someone finding out and when my old friend Will did my mother was mad I understood that she was worried about losing me so she sent me to Camelot to her brother, under Gaius's care I've learned to control my magic which I've never been able to do'** he took a deep breath **'but even though he was helping me he doesn't understand I've had magic since I was born'** at this we were shocked was that even possible ' **I've only ever just wanted someone to be my friend and believe in me and I've finally found that with the knights, Gwen, Gaius and most of all in Arthur I would never be able to go back to being alone again, it would destroy me'** at the end he was crying **'sshh my love let it all out, you have kept this inside of you for to long I know you want to protect your friends but maybe the time for them to know is now, the druids are all waiting for their King to proudly announce that magic is free in this land once more, only you can free them'** she said sadly

King...Merlin we all thought confused **'I'm not their King'** he muttered like he has already heard this Freya laughed **'but you are merlin, you are the most powerful Warlock to have ever been born, their hopes of freedom have been on your shoulders for years and I know it's been hard for you but maybe this is the last thing to do for that freedom'** she stated like it was a fact **'the druids are only loyal to Arthur because without you Arthur would never have survived this long without you being there to protect him'** she said sounding truthful is she right are the druids only loyal to me because merlin is there **'I protect him because he's my friend'** Merlin replied smiling again I sighed softly I've never seen Merlin break down like that but I think after this we need to talk **'my love I have to go'** the girl said sadly merlin sighed **'I know Freya but it doesn't mean I have to like it'** he muttered heartbroken **'bye Merlin'** she whispered but she didn't get far because merlin pulled her back and kissed her passionately

Me and the other knights watched in shock as merlin kissed the girl like they weren't going to see each other for awhile and then he finally let go and the girl started walking towards the lake **'I love you Merlin'** she said before she started to disappear I heard merlin say **'I love you too Freya always'** and when she was gone he collapsed onto the floor, he stayed there for I don't know how long before I heard him mutter **'you can all come out now, I know your there'** Lancelot was the first to walk out he didn't even hesitate as he hugged Merlin **'are you alright now'** I heard Lancelot say ' **yeah I think I just needed to see her** ' Merlin replied before he coughed a little **'how much did they hear'** he whispered but we all heard Lancelot sighed **'that much huh, well I better get this over with'**

When he turned around there was fear in his eyes, fear that shouldn't be there **'I take it you want to ask some questions'** we nodded **'lets go back to camp then it will be easier there'** we all walked back to were we left our packs, after everything was sorted and the fire was blazing that's when the questions started **'Merlin'** Leon called starting us off **'mmm'** he replied looking wary about what he's going to ask **'how long have you been practicing magic'** when he finished the rest were all quiet ' **I was born this way Leon, my mother told me that I use to lift objects up when I was barely a few months old'** he admitted smiling softly probably thinking of his mother ' **how is that possible** ' Leon asked looking shocked Merlin shrugged **'according to Gauis I'm the only one...apparently'** he muttered quietly ' **who was the girl mate, was she your girlfriend'** Gwaine teased trying to brighten the mood **'She's the love of my live but I could never be with her like Arthur and Gwen'** Merlin said gazing into the fire

 **'Why not all you have to do is ask her'** he carried on slowly but merlin never answered straight away and when he did his voice sounded dull **'because Gwaine she's dead'** we were all shocked at that news ' **but we just saw her'** I whispered softly Merlin sighed **'I can only see her if I come here she is apart of the Lake and can never be away from it for to long'** he finally lifted his head but he wasn't looking at us but at the lake **'the lady of the lake'** Percival stated looking at Merlin when he nodded the big guy looking sick **'I'm sorry Merlin'** he whispered **'don't worry about it Percy, she is finally free from her curse and I still get to see her even if it's only for a little while'** Merlin answered with a small sad smile like he says it all the time **'I'm going to get more fire wood'** Merlin whispered and then he was gone I was about to get up and follow him but I was stopped when I looked to the person who had stopped me I narrowed my eyes

 **'I think it would be best if he was left on his own for a few minutes Sire'** Lancelot said sadly and then I remembered that he knew about Merlin ' **why didn't you say anything Sir Lancelot'** I growled out in anger he sighed before answering ' **it was not my secret to tell'** I heard the others coming closer ' **mate I could understand you not telling the princess here but what about the rest of us, what about me'** Gwaine asked in a serious tone **'you have to understand Gwaine that when Merlin found out that I knew his secret you should of seen the fear in his eyes he was more scared than I've ever seen anyone in my life, he's kept that secret his whole life and you expect me to just betray him when that is the reason why he never told anyone, he was afraid not only for his own life but for those who knew would of been too'** he paused ' **I don't know all of the things that he's done to protect Camelot and especially Arthur but I know that I've never met a more worthy person to have magic, Merlin is powerful even he himself doesn't know the extent of his power but he tries so hard to keep everyone safe...'** Lancelot trailed off looking sad

As he was explaining his reason I felt my anger dissolve into sadness **'he's like a shadow only coming out when he's needed and then when it's over he will go back into the shadows with his pain without anyone knowing he's suffering, even though I know what he does he still doesn't tell me how he feels even Gauis has trouble getting him to talk about it...that was the first time I've heard him mention Freya's name or have seen how much pain he is in'** Lancelot stopped talking probably thinking about Merlin ' **Sire what should we do'** Leon asked when everyone was silent I opened my mouth but then closed it ' **I think it would be best if we leave it for now and when the time is right we will get our answers but I think considering everything Merlin deserves our respect and trust'** I announced quietly, a few minutes after I had spoken merlin had come back with more wood but I also noticed how red his eyes were when he wasn't looking I quickly shook my head to tell the others to leave it and let him be...

When they all got back to Camelot and everyone had a few days to let the truth sink in they decided that they need to know the full extent of Merlin's actions and after some shouting, anger, crying, shocks King Arthur and his knights could finally say that they now know just who Merlin really is and are proud to call him their friend


	2. The Truth

#2430words

A/N Hope you all like this - Jayne

 **The Truth**

Merlin POV

I groaned when the first rays of the sun came through my window and waking me up, I stayed in bed a few more minutes before I decided to get up. Arthur wont be needing me this morning since he was given a new manservant yesterday all because I was late with his breakfast but I cant seem to bring myself to care, for the last few days Arthur hasn't been the nicest person and because I was with him most of the time he often took it out on me...oh he never hit me or anything but his temper was crazy and so when he fired me I was kind of glad. I don't have to be around him to keep him safe since I placed a protection spell on his sword and since he keeps his sword with him everywhere he does it was easy

Gauis knows what I had done so he hasn't said much about how I'm going to protect him so he just leaves me alone 'Merlin' Gauis said raising an eyebrow 'yes' I replied 'what have you got planned for today' he asked I shrugged my shoulders 'nothing really, I was going to call Kilgharrah and see if there was any news on Morgana' I answered slowly not really sure if he truly wants to know he nodded 'before you do that could you go and pick some herbs for me I'm running low' he asked as he placed breakfast on the table 'sure I've got a lot of free time now' I whispered quietly he sighed 'he will come to his senses Merlin give him time...' I cut him off 'it doesn't matter anymore, he's the King now Gauis' I stopped not wanting to hurt the man who has been like a father to me

'Just because he's the King doesn't mean he wont still need you Merlin' he replied all I did was smile in return. After breakfast I started walking towards the gates when I spotted Arthur and the knights laughing I sighed softly 'Merlin' I turned my head and noticed Gwen walking up to me 'good morning Gwen' I replied smiling a little 'I've not seen you for a few days, how are you' she asked looking sad I sighed trust Gwen to figure out how I felt 'I'm fine but I have to go Gauis needs some herbs' I answered already walking away 'oh ok' she whispered and I could hear the sadness in her voice but I just kept on walking, since I was fired I haven't spoken to Arthur, Gwen or any of the knights it makes me feel like I don't belong with them now

Arthur POV

'Merlin' I heard someone call I turned my head and saw Gwen walking towards him, I noticed the knights were looking at merlin I know they missed talking to him and if I'm being honest so do I. I came back to reality and saw merlin walking away from Gwen I frowned when Gwen came back over I saw the sadness in her eyes 'what was that about' I asked when she just hugged me 'I miss my friend so much' she sobbed softly. When she finally calmed down she told us how the conversation went and I was shocked how he just walked away from her 'did he say were he was going' I asked her wanting to talk to him as well 'he said something about picking herbs for Gauis' she replied still looking sad 'why don't we go and see him that way you can talk to him again' I offered smiling when her face glowed at the mention of talking to him

I told my manservant that he had the afternoon off 'Yes Sire' he answered before bowing then he left 'shall we go and knock some sense into the idiot' I said feeling happy when all their faces lit up and then we were all walking towards the gates I asked the guards if they saw which way merlin went and when they said he was heading towards the area were Gauis normally goes 'come on I know where he is' I announced before I led them through the woods and too a certain place were as a child I use to follow Gauis here and watch him work and sometimes I would help when he got tired

'Sire' Leon said while pointing forward I slowly walked beside him and that's when I spotted merlin, I couldn't believe I fired him and he just looked at me while I shouted at him I felt an ache in my chest when I think about that day and ever since I miss my best friend and I'm tired of the bootlicker that I've got I don't even know his name because he's not merlin and I cant replace him I was brought out of my thoughts by someone digging me in the ribs I narrowed my eyes when I noticed it was Gwaine I was about to say something but he stopped me and pointed towards were merlin was I frowned when I saw he was walking deeper into the woods towards the Lake we silently followed him wanting to know what he was doing

When he finally stopped we all quietly hid behind a bush that could cover us all, all he did was stand there staring into the water we were going to go to him but I heard something in the wind and before our eyes we watched the great dragon land and merlin didn't even move 'it's been a long time old friend' merlin said looking up towards the dragon I felt Gwen squeeze my hand and the knights all had their hands on there swords ready to attack 'it has young warlock' I froze warlock so merlin has magic 'why have you called me young one' the great dragon asked I was shocked to hear how intelligent he sounds 'I want to know if you have heard of any news about Morgana' merlin replied sounding curious

'No the blow you gave her on your last encounter was fatal, she did not survive it' the dragon commented my eyes widened when did merlin battle morgana I thought trying to think back 'I was hoping it had worked but I couldn't stay and check because I had to get Arthur to safety' merlin mumbled but we all heard him 'now that the news of the witches death is over, why do you still seem troubled young warlock' the dragon spoke with concern in his eyes 'I feel like my time in Camelot is coming to an end Kilgharrah and I'm scared about were I'm going to go next' Merlin said as he stared into the water 'your destiny is done merlin only you can choose were you go next' Kilgharrah answered 'but what if I want to stay here with Arthur' merlin whispered sadly 'that could only happen if the Pendragon knows who you really are and the fact that you are here even thinking this means he doesn't' Kilgharrah replied sounding wise

'Arthur fired me as his manservant a few days ago, I've not spoken to him since it's like all those years of being friends meant nothing to him' I could hear the sadness in his voice as he spoke 'if that is the case then maybe is it time for you to leave' the dragon said no he cant leave I need him here with me, he belongs in Camelot with us I thought angrily at the dragon for even suggesting that merlin should leave us 'but if I told him that I had magic he would feel betrayed and he will never trust me again' Merlin whispered softly 'I know you have never had an easy life young warlock but perhaps being with the young Pendragon might give you the life you need' the dragon commented I frowned what is he talking about him and Hunith had what I could tell was a happy life 'if you do not stay here where will you go' the dragon asked gently merlin sighed 'I don't know I couldn't go back home, I couldn't bring that much trouble to my mother, maybe I could ask some druids if I could stay with them for awhile' merlin said while shrugging his shoulders

'The druids would always welcome you into their camps merlin since you are their Lord' Kilgharrah answered we heard merlin groan 'stop saying that it's bad enough that they do it I don't need you doing it' Kilgharrah laughed before replying 'they are showing their loyalty to you young one' merlin sighed but you could see a small smile on his face 'I think it would be for the best if I tell him before anyone else finds out, I'm just worried how he will take it and if he will believe me when I say that I've only ever used my magic to protect him and my friends' he whispered softly 'if you explain to him then he surely will maybe he wont understand because no-one will truly understand you but hopefully he will try' Kilgharrah said gently when I turned my head at the dragon I froze he was starring at our hiding place

'Princess I think the dragon may already know we are here' Gwaine whispered while he kept his eyes on the scene before us 'you don't say Gwaine' I hissed trying not to be so loud 'but if he does know then why hasn't he told merlin' I whispered confused by the dragon 'maybe he wants us to hear this' Lancelot whispered back looking at merlin, I knew he wanted to go over to him but maybe this is something that merlin had to come to us for 'I hope he will understand because I'm tired of being alone' Merlin said after he had been silent for a few minutes 'maybe you should go back young warlock and think about what I have said' the dragon replied wisely and with knowledge that came with age

We watched has merlin just nodded and turned around but before he disappeared 'Kilgharrah thanks for being there when I need someone to talk too' then he left, we were all quiet for nearly 10 minutes when the dragon finally spoke 'you can all come out now' I looked at the others and nodded slightly before we slowly walked from behind the bushes, when we were standing in front of the dragon I saw from the corner of my eye that Leon and Gwaine did tense up a little 'before I tell you about the young one I should probably apologise for my actions since I was the last of my kind I only had revenge in my heart because of Uther Pendragon' he paused and I was shocked that he had apologised to me I noticed the others were also shocked 'I'm sorry for what my father had done to you and your kind' I commented knowing that he wasn't just to blame but also my father

'Ok this is all nice and all that but what has this got to do this merlin' Gwaine huffed trying to lighten the mood and it worked slightly 'you said he was a warlock but what is that actually' Elyan asked and you could see how confused he his the dragon chuckled 'merlin was born with his magic that's what sets him apart from the other sorcerer's including the witches, even though the witch morgana was born with her power, she didn't come into it until a few years ago were as merlin could move things before he could even walk' Kilgharrah explained 'how is even possible' I whispered in shock 'Emrys that's who merlin is isn't he' Percival asked shocked slowly walking closer 'who is Emrys' Gwaine questioned 'when I was younger my village was close to a druids camp and I use to listen to them talking and they often said that soon Emrys will come and free them' he answered his eyes not leaving the dragons 'ok that explained how you knew the name but what's that got to do with our merlin' Gwaine shouted running out of patience

'He is the most strongest warlock to have been and will ever be born' the dragon said I froze 'why are you telling us this' Leon asked slowly 'because merlin wont unless its a life to death situation' the dragon replied looking towards the lake 'why are you so close to him' Lancelot asked we all waited for the dragon to answer 'merlin is the last of the dragon lords to us we are kin, we are both creatures of the Old Religion' he finally said 'he brings hope to all good magic-users as he is the only one who can restore the balance in the world that the witches has done' he explained I nodded slowly 'ok I understand that but why hasn't he told us or me for that matter' I commented trying to understand the whole thing but finding it difficult

Narrator POV

As the King and his knights are talking to the dragon our young warlock was walking towards Camelot trying to think of what he was going to say but unbeknown to him that Arthur and his knights are already getting told who and what he is, when merlin got back to Camelot his started concentrating on any chores he had to do for Gauis and then he went to his favourite resting place in the tallest tower were not a lot of people know about he could sit there for hours on end an watch the sun going down

In the forest the great dragon Kilgharrah was telling the King and his knights all of Merlin's adventures, they were there most of the day and the night too just being told what Merlin has done for them and for Camelot has the group of men listened to each and every one they couldn't believe how much the young lad has done for them and never asked for any recognition for anything. It made them think to themselves do they really deserve someone like merlin who was clearly a good person...at the end of their little story time the men plus Gwen all started on the way home because they have a certain warlock to talk too and secretly King Arthur wants his best friend back where he belongs...

...right beside him, helping him and guarding him


End file.
